


Охота

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, маньяк ау, насилие, преследование, смерть некоторых персонажей, сталкер, триллер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима Кей всегда выглядит аккуратно, взгляд и лицо почти не выражают эмоций, хотя Мацукаве случалось видеть его раздражение и усталость пару раз. С каждым днем все больше вопросов: какой у Цукишимы запах, вкус, слабости, легко ли заставить его смеяться… или может… плакать?





	Охота

**Author's Note:**

> Триллер, смерть некоторых персонажей  
> *цитаты из книги Кобо Абэ «Женщина в песках»

Впервые Мацукава замечает его в кофейне, где обычно завтракает по вторникам и пятницам. Высокий и светловолосый, он привлекает к себе много внимания, сам того не желая. Мелькает в поле зрения, заказывает американо и расплачивается мелочью. Мацукава даже отвлекается от томика Уитмена и наблюдает за ним поверх книги. Часы показывают восемь сорок две, и он запоминает время.

Ближайшие несколько дней Мацукава будет приходить сюда и ждать.

При следующей встрече Уитмен уже заменен Фаулзом. Незнакомец носит очки в черной оправе, предпочитает светлые тона в одежде и всегда берет один вид кофе без сахара и сливок. На плече сумка для ноутбука, запястье украшают дорогие часы, а из белых наушников сони не слышно музыки, он снимает их только когда делает заказ. Движения четкие, шаг ― быстрый, и он никогда не оборачивается, зато часто смотрят на него.

Пару недель мужчина появляется в кофейне чаще и даже заводит карту постоянного клиента. Только тогда Мацукава узнает, что его имя Цукишима Кей. Он пробует имя на вкус, подбирает свои иероглифы и думает, что не сможет спать, пока не узнает о Цукишиме все. 

Цукишима приходит несколько дней подряд. Мацукава следит за ним с каким-то трепетом и предвкушением, но сегодня ему везет ― Цукишима задерживается, берет кофе и сэндвич без мяса, но с двойной порцией сыра ― хочется запомнить каждую деталь. Цукишима садится ближе к двери и ест, берясь за края обертки неприлично длинными пальцами. Кофе забирает с собой и уходит без пяти минут девять.

Разочарование грызет Мацукаву, потому что на выходных Цукишима не появляется. Зависимость от незнакомого человека охватывает его, ложится на плечи тяжелым камнем и давит, тянет в пропасть безграничной одержимости. Ночью заснуть не получается и кажется, что он долго смотрит в бездну, угадывая в ней очертания светло-карих глаз. Только когда светает и потолок озаряется отражением солнечных лучей с зеркальной поверхности стола, темнота отступает, но Мацукаве все равно, он ее не боится, наоборот, теперь ждет.

За следующую неделю получается выучить расписание Цукишимы: по утрам у него тренировки в зале рядом с кофейней, в одиннадцать поезд метро везет его в центр, и до восьми вечера Цукишима работает в офисе.

Иногда он освобождается раньше и заходит в супермаркет рядом с работой, а порой заглядывает в круглосуточный магазин у дома.

Цукишима Кей всегда выглядит аккуратно, одежда отглажена и сидит идеально, взгляд и лицо не выражают эмоций, хотя Мацукаве случалось видеть его раздражение и усталость пару раз. С каждым днем все больше вопросов: какой у Цукишимы запах, вкус, слабости, легко ли заставить его смеяться… или может… плакать? Как на его спокойном лице отразятся сильные эмоции?

Запах… Вагон поезда метро покачивается, и они сталкиваются плечами.

― Вы выронили, ― Мацукава склоняется за бумажником Цукишимы, который никогда и не выпадал из его сумки.

Хочется остаться так, внизу, у его ног, на заплеванном полу вагона и бесконечно долго смотреть на них, касаться. Мацукаве приходится заставить себя встать и отдать бумажник.

― Спасибо, ― Цукишима забирает и прячет его в сумку.

У него приятный голос, он вполне мог бы быть диктором или озвучивать иностранные фильмы.

― Осторожнее в метро. Кражи случаются постоянно.

― Я постараюсь, ― он не торопится надеть наушники и смотрит на Мацукаву, ― я вас знаю.

Фраза звучит не как вопрос, но как утверждение.

«Да, ты меня знаешь, и еще узнаешь». 

― Мне кажется, мы виделись в кофейне, ― Мацукава говорит название, и Цукишима подтверждает.

Больше они не разговаривают, потому что поезд прибывает на станцию, и Цукишима выходит, а Мацукава едет дальше. Теперь у него есть точный адрес.

Следующим утром они видят друг друга в кофейне, Цукишима кивает ему, как старому знакомому, забирает свой кофе и уходит.

Взломать сигнализацию оказывается просто, Мацукава знаком с этой системой очень хорошо. Квартира у Цукишимы просторная, чистая, с минимумом мебели. Спальня больше других комнат, и нигде не видно признаков присутствия женщины или другого мужчины, что не может не радовать. Запах Цукишимы будоражит, возбуждает, он приятный и исходит от постельного белья, полотенец. От одежды, которая аккуратно висит в шкафу и сложена в ящики. Вещи расставлены по местам, и Мацукаве кажется, что он еще не встречал человека идеальнее. Он много времени проводит у большой двуспальной кровати и окна с тяжелыми солнцезащитными шторами. Еще столько же ― у полок, где находит альбом с фотографиями и долго листает его пальцами в тонких перчатках. Почти на каждом фото Цукишима школьник или студент, на многих присутствует веснушчатый парень, где-то ― родители и, судя по схожести, старший брат.

Прежде чем уйти, Мацукава изучает все, что есть в квартире, ванную комнату, кухню, мебель, только потом аккуратно возвращает вещи, которых касался, на свои места, поправляет сигнализацию и исчезает, как будто его там никогда не было.

Гнев ― то чувство, которое Мацукава ненавидит больше всего. Ему редко доводилось выходить из себя, а гнев нарушает привычное спокойное состояние, уравновешенность и уверенность. Контроль над эмоциями ― то, что удается Мацукаве лучше всего, но злость контролировать невозможно, она захватывает разум и руководит им, как марионеткой, заставляет делать глупости и не думать о последствиях. Он злится на себя, на Цукишиму Кея и, в первую очередь, на незнакомца, что остается у Цукишимы на ночь.

Уходит неделя на то, чтобы выяснить, кто это был. Мацукава недоволен тратой времени на неинтересного человека, но теперь он знает о Куроо Тецуро не меньше, чем о Цукишиме. Они работают в офисах недалеко друг от друга, часто ходят на обеды вместе, но, только когда у Мацукавы получается взломать почту Куроо, выясняется факт давнего знакомства и далеко не первый раз таких встреч.

Мацукава ненавидит Куроо всей душой, ненавидит собственный гнев, ненавидит обездвиженного, задыхающегося от ужаса Цукишиму за то, что позволил кому-то к себе прикасаться.

Цукишима примотан к стулу в собственной спальне, перед ним на полу переносной холодильник, а в нем…

― Посмотри, ― шепчет Мацукава, ― посмотри же.

Он стоит у Цукишимы за спиной, склонившись к уху, берет ладонями в перчатках его голову и заставляет поднять.

― Так себя чувствуют от предательства. От него веет холодом, таким же, как если бы сердце опустили в лед. Больше никогда, слышишь, никогда так не поступай со мной.

Цукишима как будто не слышит и не видит, стекло его очков хрустит под ботинком Мацукавы. Куроо Тецуро больше нет, и только эта мысль греет, заставляет успокоиться, взять себя в руки.

― Я знаю, вы любили друг друга. Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой подарок, храни его бережно, как будто это мое сердце.

Цукишима сглатывает, Мацукава уверен, что, несмотря на наркотик, он все слышит, все понимает. Мацукава ни за что не станет его бить и, тем более, убивать. Он чуть наклоняет безвольную голову Цукишимы назад и смотрит на открывшуюся чистую кожу, выступающий кадык.

― Зачем?.. ― раздается едва слышный вопрос.

Мацукава облизывает губы, сдерживаться очень сложно, ведь он и предположить не мог, что Цукишима будет в его руках так скоро. От одного осознания собственной силы и власти над ним хочется сорваться, спустить самостоятельно затянутый поводок, но, несмотря ни на что, Мацукава не нарушит обещание не трогать Цукишиму. Разве что чуть-чуть…

Вкус у Цукишимы такой же приятный, как и запах, он заводит и без того возбужденное тело. У него мягкие, податливые губы, и не ясно, дело в наркотике или страхе, но Цукишима не сопротивляется. А еще не отвечает. Мацукава думает, что ждать взаимности было бы слишком наивно, его и так все устраивает.

Прежде чем уйти, он убеждается, что Цукишима в отключке, избавляется от скотча и переносит его на кровать, убирает разбитое стекло на полу. На это уходит много времени, и в конце Мацукава решает оставить подарок на месте как единственное напоминание о своем визите. Глядя на бессознательного Цукишиму, Мацукаве хочется сделать снимок, запечатлеть, как есть ― во всей его беспомощной красоте, но у него хватает ума этого не делать. Осторожность превыше всего.

Цукишима очень долгое время не появляется в кофейне. Мацукава уверен, что его не узнают, и не боится приходить туда, ждать. Фаулз давно сменяется Кобо Абэ, и за персонажами его романов хочется следить, как будто они все несут в себе частички Цукишимы. Мацукава расставляет свои ловушки и смотрит на результат, сколько времени потребуется жертве прийти в себя, насколько сильной она окажется, и остается бояться только одного: что Цукишима быстро сломается и разочарует его.

Мацукаве нравится безнадежность, легко описанная Абэ такими простыми словами. Цукишима, подобно герою романа, уже опустился на дно глубокой песчаной ямы и теперь не сможет сбежать. Мацукава ни за что его не отпустит, осторожно превратит отчаяние в привязанность, заберет у Цукишимы все, но оставит взамен себя.

Роман Абэ идет по третьему кругу, когда, наконец, появляется Цукишима. Он выглядит как обычно, будто с ним ничего не случилось, и Мацукава не знает, злиться ему или радоваться. Собственный отпечаток становится виден не сразу, но он все же есть: Цукишима ни с кем не здоровается, только кивает, больше не носит наушники ― признак осторожности ― а еще на нем нет очков. Он пьет свой кофе, глядя куда-то в окно, но если его сейчас отвлечь…

― Все в порядке? ― интересуется Мацукава, и Цукишима ожидаемо вздрагивает, оборачиваясь.

― Да, ― идеальный лгун, но от этого почему-то только теплеет в груди.

― Давно вас не видел.

― Я был в отпуске.

Они смотрят друг на друга, как будто теряясь в темах для разговора, однако чувство неловкости отсутствует. От кофе исходит приятный аромат, но Мацукава с большим удовольствием сейчас бы насладился другим запахом. Наклониться и провести носом по волосам Цукишимы ― непозволительная роскошь, приходится снова ждать.

― Могу я присесть?

― Да, но я скоро ухожу, ― Цукишима отводит взгляд, Мацукава замечает едва видимые края линз в красивых глазах.

Цукишиму окружает аура осторожности и даже, кажется, страха, но при этом он продолжает выглядеть уверенно, а если и чувствует себя разбитым, то прекрасно это скрывает. «Нет», ― думает Мацукава, ― «ты ни за что меня не разочаруешь» .

― Вы не из Токио? ― интересуется он, Цукишима мотает головой.

― Нет. Переехал сюда после поступления.

Мацукава уже это знает, а услышать лично от Цукишимы оказывается гораздо приятнее.

― Какое совпадение, я тоже.

Цукишима вежливо улыбается.

― Как интересно.

Он располагает к себе, притягивает, вежливость идет у Цукишимы наравне с аккуратностью, и сложно удержаться и не попробовать закинуть еще один маленький крючок.

― Вы не против как-нибудь вместе поужинать?

Цукишима смотрит прямо в глаза, как будто взглядом способен пробраться куда-то вглубь сознания, как монстры Лавкрафта, и у Мацукавы перехватывает дух ― он попадается в собственную ловушку, но ему слишком приятно, чтобы сопротивляться.

― Извините, я занят.

Кажется, что стул выбивают из-под Мацукавы. Это не тот ответ, который он ожидает услышать после такого неоднозначного взгляда. «Занят» можно было расценить во всех смыслах. Занят работой, занят мыслями или, может, мертвым любовником… Или занят Мацукавой. Хотя, наверное, для этого слишком рано.

«Если тобой овладели переживания, то ничего, это скоро пройдет».

― Понимаю, ― после паузы говорит Мацукава и чуть улыбается. ― Я должен был попробовать.

― Все в порядке.

«Нет, Цукишима Кей, не в порядке. И больше никогда не будет».

Неловкого парня с веснушками, который был на фотографиях в доме Цукишимы, зовут Ямагучи Тадаши. Кроме имени, Мацукава знает только то, что Цукишима им очень дорожит. Он никак не сообщает другу о случившемся, но предупреждает быть осторожнее. Предупреждает… Предпринять такой шаг все равно что бросить Мацукаве вызов.

Выбросить из головы сказанное «я занят» не получается, Мацукава мысленно возвращается к словам снова и снова, и каждый раз находится новое значение. Ему становится интересно, поможет ли Ямагучи Тадаши решить эту загадку.

Парень живет и работает в Сендае, и добраться до него оказывается не так просто. Он почти никогда не остается один, каждый потраченный на него день Мацукава записывает на счет Цукишимы. Он не может долго оставаться в другом городе, проще вынудить Ямагучи приехать в Токио.

Вид разбитого на части Цукишимы возбуждает его так же сильно, как отчаяние и страх. Мацукава наблюдает за ним из своей машины, как медленно выходит изо рта дым и тлеет между пальцами сигарета. Он улыбается, потому что знает ― Цукишима не курит. Это последняя пачка, принадлежавшая когда-то Куроо Тецуро, и пусть глубоко внутри Мацукава презирает такой сентиментальный жест, для него это означает еще одну маленькую победу, еще одну трещину в жизни Цукишимы и еще один день в песках.

Ямагучи Тадаши остается в живых, но надолго ли?

Мацукава жалеет о собственной осторожности и редких визитах, когда стоит у дверей дома Цукишимы, потому что замки и сигнализация оказываются заменены. Но он готов к вполне предсказуемому шагу, Мацукава бы даже огорчился, будь Цукишима менее бдительным.

Когда Цукишима заходит в дом, он сразу чувствует присутствие Мацукавы. Это видно по замершему в дверях высокому силуэту, по руке, тянущейся к карману. Мацукава отлипает от стены, движения быстрые и четкие, и, когда Цукишима отшатывается, уже слишком поздно ― игла достигает цели.

― Я бы этого делать не стал, ― Мацукава высвобождает из ослабевшей ладони телефон и аккуратно откладывает в сторону. ― Ты же не хочешь, чтобы друг умер в больнице, пока к тебе едет полиция?

Ноги не держат Цукишиму, приходится подхватить его и удержать у стены, и он беспомощно хватается за ворот рубашки Мацукавы, сминает ткань, не в сих оттолкнуть или ударить его.

― Убирайся из моей жизни… ― шипит Цукишима.

От того, какая беспомощная ярость звучит в его тоне, у Мацукавы мурашки пробегают по коже и встает член.

― Цукишима, ― он прижимается к нему всем телом, проводит носом по виску и дальше к уху, ― ты прекрасен. Как же я скучал.

Цукишима отворачивается, он больше не может стоять сам, тело слабеет, и голова опускается на плечо Мацукавы ― наркотик действует быстро. 

― Ты боишься меня? ― шепчет Мацукава, легко касаясь губами его уха.

― Нет.

― Правильно, не нужно, ― он целует Цукишиму в висок и чуть приподнимает за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Как же хочется коснуться его рукой без перчатки, но все, что Мацукава может себе позволить ― исследовать Цукишиму только губами.

― Не трогай… Ямагучи… Оставь его в живых… ― произносит Цукишима, едва Мацукава разрывает поцелуй, ― пожалуйста.

― Хорошо. Раз ты так просишь, ― соглашается Мацукава, язык вновь скользит по его шее, обводит кадык и идет выше, исследует рот.

Он опускает Цукишиму на пол и прислоняет к стене. Тот безволен в его руках и никак не реагирует на пальцы Мацукавы, что расстегивают верхние пуговицы рубашки.

― Не переживай, я ничего тебе не сделаю, ― тихо говорит Мацукава на ухо, лишь затем наклоняется и медленно целует голую грудь и ключицы. Он слышит, как бьется собственное сердце, каждое прикосновение к Цукишиме будто яд для Мацукавы, и в паху горит так, что еще немного ― и будет невозможно себя контролировать.

Приходится отстраниться и медленно застегнуть его рубашку.

― Я немного задержался, ― Мацукава проводит пальцами по его щеке и встает, ― до встречи, Цукишима.

***

Если бы Мацукава знал, что следующая встреча станет для него последней, он бы подготовился куда лучше. В какой-то степени он всегда готов, и все равно страх смерти мелькает где-то на границе сознания, совсем ненадолго, и сразу исчезает. Руки стянуты веревкой так сильно, что он почти не чувствует пальцы, глаз заливает что-то густое, стягивает веко… Мацукава вспоминает, что этому предшествовал удар по голове, и многое проясняется.

― Как тебе твой собственный наркотик? ― интересуется Цукишима, ― правда, его меньше, чем обычно использовал ты.

Мацукава не может сдержать улыбки. Только сейчас его находит непривычная слабость в теле.

 

_Вода настолько горячая, что обжигает кожу, но Цукишиме все равно, он хочет, чтобы она смыла чужие прикосновения навсегда. Голова еще немного кружится, и приходится осторожно, держась за стенки, выбраться из ванной. Он поскальзывается и падает, снаружи сразу раздается обеспокоенный голос._

_― Тебе помочь?_

_― Не надо, ― Цукишима встает, дотягивается до стакана с водой и жадно пьет._

_― Ты… очень рискуешь, ― Кенма осторожно подбирает слова и внимательно следит за тем, как Цукишима опускается в кресло и запахивает халат._

_Цукишима хочет сказать, что теперь ему плевать, но это было бы ложью._

_― Я передам твою кровь в лабораторию, завтра они скажут, что за наркотик он тебе вколол. Будем на шаг ближе._

 

― Вау… Признаться, я не ожидал. Ты оказался куда лучше, чем я думал, Цукишима, ― Мацукава облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит на Цукишиму, тот кривится, но не отводит холодный взгляд, отчего Мацукаву бросает в приятную дрожь предвкушения.

― Ты больной.

Мацукава смеется.

― Как и все мы, ― он елозит бедрами по стулу, но веревки держат крепко. ― Скажи, Цукишима, давно ты догадался?

 

_Цукишима смотрит в окно кофейни на собственное отражение и крепче сжимает в руках чашку, затем переводит взгляд на размытые очертания человека позади себя, следит за каждым его движением. Если его предположения верны… Догадайся он хоть немного раньше, придай чуть больше внимания деталям ― этого бы не случилось. Цукишима всегда уверен в собственной безопасности… нет, не так, он даже не думает о том, что может стать чьей-то целью. Ослабленная бдительность, отсутствие необходимой для защиты наблюдательности из-за тепличных условий, в которых он рос, ― все это в результате оказалось причиной потерь, и он винит только себя. Один шанс встретить маньяка из тысячи, и тот выпадает Цукишиме._

_Он уверен, что никогда не ронял кошелек, и сколько раз приходилось ловить на себе внимательные взгляды черных глаз, а книги, которые тот читал..._

 

― Значит, в кафе, ― Мацукава расслаблен, с каждым словом и жестом он влюбляется в Цукишиму все больше, ― я уже говорил, что ты потрясающий?

Цукишима молчит, сидит напротив, сцепив руки в замок, и внимательно смотрит. Сорвавшаяся с крючка рыба всегда кажется больше пойманной*.

― Что теперь? ― Мацукава и без того знает, что будет, но хочет слышать голос Цукишимы как можно дольше перед смертью.

― Скажи, зачем ты убил его?

― Хочешь ли ты на самом деле это знать?

 

_Цукишима прикрывает глаза, смотреть на Кенму не хочется. Да и тот наверняка избегает взгляда, и какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Голос Кенмы звучит тихо, но твердо._

_― Кто он?_

_Цукишима закусывает губу, хочется прокусить ее насквозь и забыть вкус чужих губ, затем встает и пересаживается на сторону Кенмы._

_― Покажи мне запись с камеры._

_Кенма замирает, глядя на экран ноутбука, что держит на коленях._

_― Не уверен, что тебе следует это сейчас смотреть, у тебя все признаки ПТСР, Цукишима._

_― Я не такой слабый, как ты думаешь. Показывай._

_Кенма включает запись, и Цукишима бросает быстрый взгляд на лампу, где спрятана камера, затем обратно на экран. Он видит себя и его ― высокого, крепкого. И хоть нельзя разглядеть лица, Цукишима узнает его. Вспоминает шепот, тембр, интонации. Он замечает, как дрожат руки Кенмы над клавиатурой, и прекрасно понимает его боль._

_― Это он? Человек из кафе? ― произносит вдруг Кенма. ― Ты поэтому его спровоцировал? Ты не боишься?_

_Цукишима думает о Куроо, а еще о том, что больше ничего не боится. Самое страшное уже случилось. Но избавиться от страха не значит забыть об осторожности._

_― Больше нет. Я буду ждать его._

_Кенма молчит какое-то время, и Цукишима, наконец, решается посмотреть на него. В глазах отражается свет монитора, он тих и спокоен, как всегда. И лишь спустя несколько долгих тяжелых минут Кенма произносит:_

_― Я тоже._

 

― Жаль, что мне не довелось познакомиться с Кенмой, ― говорит Мацукава.

Цукишима опять ничего на это не отвечает, но встает и берет что-то со стола, одним не залитым кровью глазом получается разглядеть шприц. Как же хочется коснуться его сейчас, прижать к себе, пусть и онемевшими пальцами, но без перчаток. Мацукава подумать не мог, что оказаться в чужой власти так безнадежно приятно.

Цукишима отвязывает одну его руку, не боится, как будто знает ― из-за наркотика или нет, но Мацукава его не тронет. Затем придвигает стул ближе и садится. Холодные пальцы на запястье Мацукавы нащупывают вену, оба молчат, пока игла прокалывает кожу и жидкость медленно смешивается с кровью.

― Вот как ты меня убьешь, ― наконец произносит Мацукава, когда его руку отпускают. Хотя бы так получается коснуться Цукишимы, и этого более чем достаточно.

― Считай это эвтаназией, ― говорит Цукишима.

 

_― У меня есть доступ в оружейный отдел. ― говорит Кенма._

_― Нет, ― то ли от осознания, что не сможет выстрелить, то ли из-за непонятного страха, но Цукишима отвергает этот вариант._

_Он готовит капканы тщательно и держит в нише у двери биту, незаметные ловушки расставлены по всей квартире. Так что даже если сигнализацию снова обойдут, Цукишима все равно заранее узнает о проникновении. И будет готов._

_― С данного момента я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивался, ― звучит слишком эгоистично, особенно после всей оказанной помощи, но больше втягивать в это Кенму Цукишима не собирается._

_Кенма смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и кивает. Ему не нужны объяснения, чтобы понять чужие мотивы._

 

― Я для тебя неизлечимо больной? ― Мацукава запрокидывает голову. По телу медленно разливается тепло и смешивается со слабостью.

― Мне тебя жаль, ― без капли сострадания произносит Цукишима.

Мацукава чувствует на себе его взгляд ― по-прежнему холодный и непоколебимый. У него не вышло поймать Цукишиму, не вышло его сломать, и теперь они поменялись местами: жертва и охотник.

― Наказание ― не что иное, как признание того, что преступление искуплено*, ― сонливость окутывает его с ног до головы, но Мацукава делает усилие и смотрит на Цукишиму, ― скажи, мое преступление искуплено?

Цукишима мотает головой.

― Нет.

― Жаль, ― сопротивляться сну уже практически невозможно.

Мацукава видит на себе взгляд светло-карих, очень красивых глаз и понимает, что проиграл им и их обладателю, который оказался умнее и сильнее. Хочется остаться, чтобы сыграть еще хотя бы один раунд, но уже слишком поздно. Он рад, что все произошло именно так, Цукишима не подвел его, и от этого неудача не несет в себе разочарования, наоборот, кажется маленькой победой. Будь на месте Цукишимы кто-нибудь другой, Мацукава боролся бы до последнего.

Он прикрывает глаза, кажется, всего на секунду, но не открывает больше никогда.


End file.
